


Christenings

by miera



Series: Langford University [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: Five years after "A Someday Thing"
Relationships: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir
Series: Langford University [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536763
Kudos: 8





	Christenings

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I wrote this little fic, [A Someday Thing](http://community.livejournal.com/langford_u/19441.html) a while back. Then I posted the chronology meme in my lj and [](https://peanutbutterer.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://peanutbutterer.livejournal.com/)**peanutbutterer** asked for "five years after A Someday Thing." I finally got an idea and wrote it out tonight.

John entered the last final grade for his last class and then closed the browser and shut the computer down. Spring semester was finally over.

He got up and opened the door of his office and looked across the hall. The law department's resident "cob" (cranky old bastard – in this case the constitutional law expert) had occupied that office ever since John had moved into the law building. John had lost track of the number of times the old geezer had complained to Elizabeth about the traffic of John's fan girls in the hallway making noise.

The office door was open now and he could see the new inhabitant standing in front of the bookshelves, arranging something. He slipped into the office and put his arms around the professor's waist.

"Howdy neighbor," he said, drawing a giggle from Elizabeth before he kissed her neck.

She relaxed into his hold. "You done?"

"Yep. What about you?"

Elizabeth folded her arms over his around her waist. "Getting there."

There was a wistful look on her face. "Elizabeth..." he started, but he didn't know what to say next.

"I'll be okay. I'm just being a little sentimental." She patted his arm.

He slipped a hand down over her belly, even though it was still more or less flat. "You sure it's not just hormones?" he teased.

She elbowed him in the ribs and went to remove a large empty box that was sitting on her new desk. John looked around. This office was about the same size as his, and it felt weird not to be seeing Elizabeth in the spacious dean's office she'd had for as long as he'd known her. Then he noticed something in the corner. "Hey, wait, did you steal the mini fridge?"

"Compensation for dealing with Jack O'Neill for all these years," Elizabeth said without missing a beat. Then she grinned. "It's mine, actually. It was a present to myself at the end of my first year as dean."

"Cool. I won't have to start scrounging change to feed the vending machine." He came around the desk and leaned against the edge. He couldn't keep himself from looking at her worriedly. It had been his idea that she could step down as the dean of the law school. It had been her decision, but he still wondered if he shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. Being the dean meant a lot to Elizabeth.

"Oh for heaven's sake, John, stop looking at me like that," she snapped. "I'm fine. And I didn't just do this because you suggested it."

It still freaked him out when she did that.

Elizabeth continued, but more gently. "We couldn't go through what happened when Tara was a baby all over again. Not with a 3 year old running around on top of a newborn. And you know how miserable I was leaving her so much."

He nodded and Elizabeth stepped closer, brushing her hand along his cheek. "We'll actually have time now, to be a family."

He stretched up and kissed her. "I just hope Peter will still be willing to baby sit occasionally," he said quietly, making her laugh before he kissed her again. "I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you, too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he nuzzled her skin. His thumb rubbed against her belly, where their second child was about five months from being born.

Elizabeth's fingernails scraped along his scalp, which only served to remind him just how they'd ended up with another baby on the way. And that gave him an idea.

He dragged himself away from her for a minute and went and shut the door, which already had "Elizabeth Weir, Professor" written on it. Then he came back and pulled Elizabeth into his arms and pressed her against the desk.

"John," she said sternly, but he could see the smirk lurking in the little lines around her mouth. He had a feeling those pregnant lady hormones would be on his side this time.

"What? Janet and Cassie said they'd watch Tara until 5, and it's only 3:30." His hands slipped up under her t-shirt and Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut. "And how often do we get to christen a new office?"


End file.
